The present invention relates to a device for generating vibration by converting a current into vibration.
Generally, motors convert a current into rotational motion. When obtaining vibration by using such a motor, a mechanical conversion mechanism such as a cam and a crank is required.
To directly utilize rotation for vibration, there is a method of eccentrically attaching a weight to a rotary shaft. In this case, however, since the vibration thus obtained is vibration which rotates the position of the center of gravity of the weight and the rotary shaft as a whole, but is not vibration which has amplitude in a particular direction, the vibration is not suitable for motion such as flapping.